


RK1K week dump

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending (nuclear, Catch-Up/ Free Day, Early Mornings/ Late Nights, Fluff, M/M, Marriage/Break-Up, RK1K Week, junk yard/jericho, lots of fluff, machine)/Good Ending (pacifist), nightmares/daydream, painting/playing an instrument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter
Summary: These are my submissions for the RK1K week 2020! Prompts are in the tags!
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	1. Painting

**Author's Note:**

> First promt! Painting, where Markus paints Connor's back, but things don't end as plannend

It was Markus’ idea, and Connor’s still not sure about it. 

Connor had argued that he’s absolutely not good at lying still, he wouldn’t have the patience for it, but Markus has pleaded to just try it and well... Connor has never been good in saying no to him. 

That’s why he’s lying shirtless on his stomach in their bed, paint supplies scattered around him while his boyfriend is setting things up. Connor sighs, letting his head drop down in his folded arms. 

“How long is this going to take?” 

Markus hums. “I don’t know. However long I need.” 

Connor lets out a long-suffering sigh. They have the day off, and it’s only morning, but the thought of not have a schedule is frustrating to him. Markus seems completely unbothered by it, despite knowing he still has about a hundredth unfished tasks. 

A warm hand on his back snaps Connor out of that thought, making him relax slightly. The effect is immediately ruined, however, when a cold brush touches his artificial skin. 

“That’s cold.” Connor whines, his shoulders tensing. 

A chuckle comes from above him. “You’re such a baby.” 

“Am not.” He shivers as another stoke slides over his back. 

“Just relax,” Markus’ voice takes that soft edges that Connor loves so much. “You’ll get used to it.” 

Trying to do as he’s told, Connor forcibly relaxes his body, but he can’t help the shivers that run through him with every new stroke. He decides to analyze the patterns to keep his mind off it. 

“You’re making a sunset.” He guesses. 

“Nope.” 

“Yes you are,” Connor says. “You use the same technique I saw in your other painting.” 

He’s rewarded with a soft swat on his head. “Stop analyzing. You’re supposed to relax.” 

Connor lets out a groan. “Fine.” 

It’s hard, relaxing, but as times passes, though, he finds himself getting used to it, exactly as Markus said. The thousands of thoughts that run through his head at almost every part of the day seem the be reduced to the sensation of the strokes, and for the first time in a forever, he doesn’t find the need to fidget with his hands. 

Connor sighs and closes his eyes. With his sight gone, his focus on the other sensations in the room only heightens. The rhythmically strokes on his back, the dip of the bed where Markus is seated, the sunlight that warms his legs, the sound of the paint being moved and the slow breathing of himself and Markus; it all blends together in one loving feeling, and Connor can feel himself drift away. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Markus’ voice sounds teasing, and Connor hates that he was right. 

“Hmmm- no.” 

A long stoke down his spine makes Connor smile and burrow his arms deeper in the blanket. “Are you sure?” 

“Totally.” 

“Okay.” Markus paints anther stoke down his lower back, the touch light as a feather, and Connor doesn’t care anymore; he lets himself float away on the sensations, feeling completely safe and at ease with Markus painting his back. He’ll take all the teasing about him falling asleep if it means he can stay in this mindset a little longer. 

* * *

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment he drifted into standby, but a soft touch at his shoulder wakes Connor up again. 

“Hey,” Connor opens his eyes to Markus’ face in front of him. “Welcome back.” 

The brunet frowns, blinking a few times to adjust to the light in the room. Markus is kneeling in front of the bed with an emotion in his eyes Connor can’t quite place. When he stretches his arms, his back feels strange, and the memories of what happened before come rushing back. “What time is it?” 

Markus smiles and presses a paint-stained hand to Connor’s cheek. “Almost three PM. I thought you’d never wake up.” 

Fighting the urge to press into Markus’ touch, Connor rolls his eyes and pushes himself up on his arms. “Only because you took forever.” 

“Oh sure,” Markus takes Connor’s hand, carefully helping him off the bed so the painting won’t crack. “Do you want to see what took so long?” 

Connor tries to look over his shoulder, but all he can see is a brown shade in the corner of his eyes. He nods, and Markus places his hands over his eyes, leading him towards their mirror. “Keep your eyes closed.” 

The amusement in his voice has Connor frown, but he does as he’s told and lets Markus maneuver him around. “Ready?” 

Connor can’t help the excitement that crawls into his chest. Markus refused to tell him what he was going to make, and his curiosity had only grown throughout the process. 

He nods and opens his eyes, accepting the small mirror his boyfriend hands him. He throws one look at Markus face, who’s wearing the most innocent look he can muster. Connor distrust immediately spikes, and he holds up the mirror, so he can take a look at the mirror behind him. He can feel his mouth fall open when he sees his back. 

“Markus...” 

“Do you like it?” 

“Are you serious?” 

A laugh escapes Markus and Connor turns back to him, one eyebrow raised. “You painted a dick pick on my back?” 

Markus is full-on laughing now. “I’m sorry.” He wheezes, holding up his hands in surrender as Connor fully turns to him. “Hey, I’m sorry! It was going to be a sunset at first, but then you fell asleep and- Connor, no-” 

He jumps away just in time to avoid being caught by Connor, and he doesn't waste any time to start running for his life. Connor gives chase, and honestly, it’s not much of a hunt. Their house is small, and Markus only makes it to the living room before Connor tackles him. In a matter of a second he has him on his back, hands pinned above his head as he uses his body to hold him down. 

Mismatched eyes filled with amusement stare up at Connor. “You got me.” 

“Yeah, I’m better than you.” 

Markus’ face changes expression, his humor taking place for his lovestruck look. “Yes, you are.” 

Connor tightens his grip on his hands. “Oh no, you don’t get to be sappy. You forfeit that right when you decided to paint your genitals on my back.” 

Markus pouts. “I thought you liked my genitals.” 

“I do,” Connor agrees. “But on a different place than my back.” 

More laughter escapes Markus, and Connor can’t help but smile at the carefree expression on his face. It’s not one he gets to see that often, and his full-blown laughter is even rarer. He releases Markus’ hands and places his own next to his head. Markus uses the opportunity to place on hand on his boyfriend’s face, the other on his back. 

“You’re ruining the picture.” Connor says. 

“I have something better than a picture.” 

Connor rolls his eyes and lets his head drop. “Why are you like this?” 

Markus grins, and honestly, it’s one of the most beautiful things Connor has ever seen. “You love me like this.” 

Connor sighs, faking annoyance. “I do.” 

The smile he gets is rewarding enough. “Why don’t you let me get up, then we’ll clean you up and I can show you how much I love you.” 

Now it’s Connor’s turn to snort, despite the flutter in his stomach at the words. “Are you even going to stop being cheesy?” 

Markus looks way to smug on the floor. “No.” 

Connor leans forward, only stopping when their lips are almost touching, whispering one last word before he presses his mouth to Markus’. 

“Good.”


	2. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus talk about guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 HERE IT IS, there will be angst, guilt, and a lot of talking. ENJOY!

It’s dark outside when Markus exits the automated cab. He takes the area in as the car drives away, leaving him standing in just the light of a single lantern. He didn’t think he’d return here like this. 

Jericho. 

He remembers what this place looked like when he first found it, the large ship lying peacefully in its place, the sun setting behind it, basking it in a world of colors. It had been quiet, majestic, and felt safe. 

Now, however, it’s a whole different story. As Markus approaches the abandoned docs, he feels nothing but dread. The leftover parts of police tape hanging here and there does nothing to settle his mood. The ship dooms up in the distance, or, what’s left of it. 

When he gets closer Markus takes a moment to stop and take it all in. He knows what it looks it, a few weeks after the revolution he and his people had held a ceremony here, remembering all those who had fallen on that faithful night. But despite knowing what it looks like, being here alone in the dark gives a whole different vibe, and Markus doesn’t think that that dreadful feeling will ever leave this place. 

He tears his gaze away from the half-destroyed ship and continues his path down the docs until he finds what he’s looking for. It takes nearly an hour of searching until Markus spots a lonely figure sitting on top of a container, looking at the ship with his feet dangling above the pitch-black water, a blue LED the only light on the silhouette. 

Connor. 

Markus sighs and slowly approaches him, making sure he’s heard when he climbs up as not to startle the brunet. It seems like it worked as an exhausted sounding sigh leaves the other androids' mouth. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Connor doesn’t look up at him, doesn’t even move from his slumped position. Markus stops to stand next to him. “I was looking for you, since you left so suddenly.” 

“I’m sorry,” There’s no hesitation in the response. “I should’ve notified you. I didn’t mean to leave like that.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Markus moves to sit down next to him, making sure there’s still some space between them. He doesn’t want to intrude, especially now. “You’re free to leave whenever you want.” 

Connor frowns, glancing sideways at Markus before looking back at the water. “Then why are you here?” 

Markus shrugs. “I was worried about you. I know today’s events could bring up some... unpleasant memories. I called the Lieutenant to ask if you’d return home, but he said he hadn’t heard from you.” 

“Don’t you have better things to do than look for me?” 

“Maybe,” Markus admits. “But you only resurfaced two weeks ago. Forgive me for not wanting to lose you again.” 

Markus didn’t mean for his words to sound accusing at all, but the way Connor curls into himself a little more shows him he didn’t quite succeed. 

“I’m sorry,” The brunet says again. “But I’m okay.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

Now it’s Connor turn to shrug. “I don’t know, I just needed to think.” 

Markus nods, but doesn’t respond. He looks at the half-sunken ship instead, waiting for Connor to speak. When it becomes clear that he won’t, Markus breaks the silence again. 

“You have to stop blaming yourself, Connor.” 

The ragged breath the RK800 takes in proves Markus had been right in his assumptions as to why Connor was here. His LED spins yellow as he answers, voice bitter. 

“I know you think it’s not my fault, but you’re wrong.” Markus already has his counter arguments ready, but Connor continues before he can speak, voice rushed. “Despite not being a deviant, I still had the freedom to make choices. I _did_ make choices. And most of the time, I think I choose right. But I still decided to go to Jericho, to go to _you_.” He shudders with a terribly sad expression on his face, and Markus’ heart breaks for him. He wishes he knew how to lift all of the weight of Connor’s shoulders, how to make him as carefree as he deserves to be. Markus wonders what he looks likes when he laughs. 

“And because of that,” Connor continues. “all those androids died. They’ve all earned their freedom, and now they’ll never get to live it. Because of me. And even after I deviated I-” He cuts himself off, slightly turning his head away from Markus so the other android can’t see his face as well. 

Markus waits for a few seconds, thinking. He has told Connor time and time again that he is not responsible for the decisions of some humans, but clearly that didn’t get through his stubborn head. Maybe he needs to try a different approach. “Can I say something?” 

Connor nods, a single, quick bob of his head, but a nod anyway. “I never wanted to lead the revolution.” He begins. “I just, fell into place I suppose. I saw something needed to happen, and I was willing to risk my life for that. When other people decided to follow me I was... terrified.” He pauses for a moment as Connor turns to look at him, thinking over his words. He’s never told this to anyone despite Carl, but telling it to Connor feels... good. 

“And when people started dying because of the choices I made... there isn’t a day I’m not thinking about it, that maybe those people would’ve been alive if I had chosen differently.” 

“But that is not your fault,” Connor argues. “You did everything you could to save your people. You _did_ save them.” 

“If you can tell me it’s not my fault,” Markus says. “Then how can you still blame yourself?” 

Connor sits up straighter, frowning. “Because they are two entirely different situations. You were trying to save them, I was just hunting you down. I actively caused the destruction of Jericho, while you made sure most people could get out.” 

Markus hums. “When I made those decisions, be it blowing up Jericho or marching down a street, I didn’t know the consequences. I didn’t know what would’ve happen, how many would die. You told me you didn’t know the FBI would follow you to Jericho.” He pauses to look at brown eyes, remembering words his father told him. “Sometimes, you just don’t know what will happen because of your actions, but that doesn’t mean the consequences are your fault.” 

Connor looks away again, back to the ship. Markus sighs. “And I know that doesn’t remove the guilt, or the _what if_. Trust me, I do. But you can’t keep dwelling on it, or it’ll eat you alive.” 

They’re silent for a moment, the only sound being the wind and the dripping of water around them. Connor sighs. “You have a way with words, you know that?” 

Markus chuckles softly. “So I’ve been told. Most of the time I’m just reciting things I’ve heard, though.” 

Connor hums, his LED still spinning yellow. Markus wonders what’s going on in his head, not for the first time. He wishes he could get him to open up more, to trust him, find out every little part that makes Connor Connor. He doesn’t know what it is, about the other android that fascinates him, but he does know he wants more of him. Maybe this is a good first step. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” 

Markus gestures for him to go ahead. “Have you forgiven yourself?” 

The question takes Markus by surprise, and he thinks about it for a moment. “No,” He admits. “I don’t know if I ever will. But I’ll spend every day of the rest of my life making up for it.” 

Connor’s lip twitches up slightly, like the shadow of a smile. Markus doesn’t know why his heart flutters at the sight. “And you say I have a guilt complex.” 

“Well, maybe we’re not so different.” Markus says, letting the conversation float into a comfortable silence. Connor scooted closer during the past few minutes, Markus notices. If he moves just a but their shoulders will be touching. Markus always liked physical contact, but he doesn’t know if Connor feels the same. He decides to take that risk, and leans to side until his arm brushes the brunet’s. 

He feels Connor tense, but doesn’t pull away, and Markus takes it as a victory. After a few minutes of silence, he sighs. 

“We should probably head back, I promised North I wouldn’t be long.” 

Connor nods. “You shouldn’t make her wait. She might blow something up.” 

The serious tone of his voice has Markus wonder if he’s joking, or if he genuinely means it. Either way, Markus can’t help but snort. “That’s probably true.” Reluctantly, he stands, his knees protesting all the way, a grim reminder of how he got here, what he had to do to survive. He shakes it off. 

“You can come along,” Markus offers. “We would like to have you there.” 

Connor stands, meeting Markus’ eyes. “I should probably go back to Hank, I don’t want him to worry.” 

Disappointment fills Markus’ chest, but it wasn’t unexpected. Connor is still not very comfortable in New Jericho, and after today it’s understandable he wants to retreat to a save space. Still, he had hoped that maybe he would’ve come along. 

He smiles, not showing it on his face. “Of course, we wouldn’t want that.” 

As they climb down and walk back to the road, Connor speaks. “I should also make sure he doesn’t overfeed Sumo again.” 

His eyes lit up, and the fondness in his voice makes Markus smile. Connor is so beautifully alive, and each little thing that proves that, like his love for dogs, make Markus fonder of him. 

It doesn't take long for their cabs to arrive, but Markus wouldn’t’ve minded if it took longer. 

“I’ll be at New Jericho tomorrow to discuss the security details.” Connor says. “I won’t run off again.” 

“That’s okay,” Markus reassures him. “Don’t stress yourself out, okay?” 

Connor smiles at him, a full smile for the first time this evening. “Only if you do the same.” 

Markus can’t help but smile too. “I can’t make any promises. Goodnight, Connor.” 

“Goodnight, Markus.” 

As Connor drives off, Markus stands there for a moment, watching his cab drive away. That longing once again fills his body, and he wishes he could’ve stayed longer. It’s only when the cab beeps at him to get in that he’s shocked out of his thoughts. 

There’s so much to do, so many tasks he still needs to fulfill, so many deals and laws he needs to secure, and yet, Connor won’t leave his mind. 

The whole ride back Markus doesn’t even bother trying to force him out. The RK800 has secured a place in his heart, and he’s too stubborn to leave. Maybe one day, Markus will find out why. 

For now though, he steps out of the taxi and enters New Jericho, already looking forward to tomorrow, when he’ll see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you hava some time, please consider dropping a few words in the comments, it would really help me out, and make me so happy :)


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Markus dreams about the junkyard, Connor is there to ground him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst, but also slightly wholesome I think? Anyway, it's just Markus angst so enjoy :)

Something woke Connor up. 

He slowly makes his way out of rest mode, blinking a few times as his systems boot up. His internal clock reads 2:46 AM, so he doesn’t know why he’s awake; they don’t have to be up for another four hours. 

Movement from behind him grabs his attention and Connor quickly turns around to look at where his boyfriend is sleeping. 

Markus looks peaceful at first glance, but after a few seconds a shiver runs through his body and he kicks out, hitting Connor is the process. 

Connor sits up quickly, causing the blankets to slide off his chest. He knows what’s going on, but he’d hoped it wouldn’t happen. A thunderstorm rolled through the city this afternoon, and Connor had spent the entire day distracting Markus. He could see how hard it was on his lover, but he had held strong, and when the storm ended Connor thought that to be the last of it. 

Watching Markus’ expression change from peaceful to terrified in his sleep proves him wrong, though. 

“Markus,” Connor says, hoping his voice would be enough to break through him. “Come on, wake up.” 

Nothing happens, and Connor’s hands hover above his body. He wishes he could just shake him awake, but he knows touch is not appreciated right now. Instead, he connects to their lights, turning it on wirelessly, hoping that the shift in light might help. 

A whimper escapes Markus, pulling on Connor’s artificial heartstrings. _Shit._

“Markus,” He repeats a little louder. “Wake up.” 

Connor wishes he wasn’t too afraid to interface, he wishes he didn’t have so many problems of his own. He wishes he was good enough to just help Markus when he needs it, just like Markus is there for him, too. 

Now is not to time to dwell on that however, and Connor takes a deep breath, carefully placing his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The effect is immediate, and Markus shoots upright, eyes frantically darting around as his legs kick out to push himself backward. 

Connor backs up, not wanting to scare him more, even though the sight of Markus panicking hurts him deep inside. The older android lets out a choked sob and curls into himself, eyes frantically darting around but not really seeing anything. 

Connor slowly moves himself around the bed, putting himself into Markus’ line of sight. “Hey, right here.” 

Markus filches and pushes himself against the headboard, whimpering. “No...” 

“It’s me, Markus. It’s just me, you’re home, you’re not there anymore, I promise.” 

Another sob escapes Markus, but his eyes clear a little. “Connor?” 

“Yes, It’s me. Can you tell me where you are?” 

A few seconds pass before Markus shakes his head, a tear escaping his eye. “I don’t- I just see them.” 

“I know,” Connor scoots closer slowly, making sure Markus knows it’s him all the way. “But it’s not real, okay? Just focus on me for a second.” 

It’s happened before, these nightmares, and because of that Connor somewhat knows what to do. He slowly reaches over to the end of the bed where a spare blanket is placed, just for these situations. 

He grabs the blanket and carefully drapes it over Markus, making sure not to touch him. Although Markus curls into himself, he desperately grabs the blanket, pulling it tight over himself while burying his head into the soft fabric. 

“I’m going to turn on the television, okay?” Connor softly asks, knowing how sound worked as a perfect distraction for Markus. “I’ll be right back.” 

“No!” Markus’ head snaps up again, his desperate eyes land on Connor’s. “Don’t leave me, please, don’t leave me.” 

“Okay,” Connor is quick to reassure him, getting as close as possible without touching him. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Markus nods and his eyes disappear under the blanket again, his body shivering. Usually Connor would turn on the television or radio and sit next to Markus until he could touch him again, but with that option out of the window he decides on something else. 

“I still meant to tell you,” He starts. “Yesterday, when I visited Hank, Sumo did the most adorable thing. I couldn’t take a picture, but I’ll just tell you-” 

Connor was never good at talking, he was always taught to just listen and obey. Even after deviating he’d prefer to be silent and listen to others, only cutting in when he really felt the need to, but even then not saying much. 

Now however, he talks about every stray thought popping in his head. He tells stories about Sumo and Hank, about North and knives, about how he still wants a fish and thinks Markus should just let him have one already, surely they have enough free time to take care of a fish- 

It takes a while, and the night slowly crawls by, fifteen minutes turning into thirty, thirty turning into sixty, but eventually, Markus’ hand creeps out from under the blanket, finding its way to Connor’s. 

The brunet doesn’t waste any time in grabbing it, and he slowly pulls Markus closer to him, blanket and all. The RK200 stiffens for just a moment before crawling closer, burying his wet face against Connor’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. Connor sighs, returning the hug with just as much force, relief flooding his body. He hates that he couldn’t do more, that he had to wait for Markus to fight this battle on his own, but he can be here now, and he can be here every moment after that. 

He brings his hand up to Markus’ cheek, wiping away a stray tear. Markus smiles softly, and Connor bends down to press his lips to his forehead, whispering his promise. 

“I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, really hopes you liked it! And thank you for the kudos and especially for the sweet comments I got <3, I really appreciate it and it's motivating me so much! (yes i did leave writing this to the abosulte last moment but sue me)


	4. Bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bad ending, violent Markus and Machine Connor have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is different from what I ususally write but hey why not? Hope you like it!

They’re so close. 

Gunfire sounds around Markus, both enemy and friendly, making sparks of light reflect off the snow that’s falling around him and his people. He fires his last bullet, successfully killing another human. 

_They_ did this. 

It wasn’t their fault, all they wanted was to be free. But they were slain down for fighting back, for stepping out of line, for _wanting to live._ A peaceful solution was never even an option, they would’ve been slaughtered for even asking. 

So Markus didn’t ask. He is just taking what his people deserve, and everyone who gets in-between is going to lose. 

Something falls next to Markus, a small object rolling to a halt a few feet away from him. A grenade, he realizes with a shock. Thanking his systems for being as advanced as they are, Markus dives to the side, pulling a fellow android with him as he takes cover. 

The blow of the explosion still sends him flying, and he lands on his stomach, his already damaged audio processor ringing from the blast. He pushes himself up, hands slipping on ice as he grits his teeth against the protests of his body. He looks around, searching for a place to take cover, when a familiar voice grabs his attention. 

“It took me a while to find you, Markus!” 

Markus recognizes him immediately, although he looks slightly different than the last time he’d seen him. The deviant hunter is no longer disguised as a human, but is wearing his infamous suit, android markings clear as day as he points his gun at Markus. Fear crawls through Markus veins as he looks up at him, knowing that Connor won’t hesitate this time. 

As if meant to be, an explosion behind them distracts the other android, and Markus doesn’t waste any time. He grabs the first object his hands can find; a sharp piece of metal, and throws it at Connor as hard as he can manage. It doesn’t do much, but the deviant hunter lifts his arms to protect himself, and it’s enough. 

Markus pushes himself to his feet and rushes at the other android, jumping up before him so he can kick him down with both his legs. 

They land on the floor, and Markus knows he needs to act now. He jumps back up and runs at him again, just in time to grab him around the waist and push him back before Connor can act. 

Despite Markus holding him down, Connor seems to know just where to strike as he lifts his leg and kicks Markus in the face. Markus manages to recover, just in time to block another punch coming at his face. He strikes back just as hard, letting all his anger and adrenaline take over, knowing he needs to give everything to defeat the RK800. 

Even as they’re fighting, Markus can’t help but notice the sounds and expressions Connor makes. Even actively trying to stop the deviants, Connor still looks so alive, so emotional. _Why aren’t you on our side?_

Because his thoughts distract him, Markus isn’t fast enough to pull his leg back after a kick, and Connor uses that window of opportunity to grab him tight. Out of desperation Markus jumps up, trying to kick him again and use his weight to his advantage, but Connor sees it coming and easily spins them around, making Markus lands on the floor as he rolls away. 

If it wasn’t for the metal pipe Markus quickly picks up he would’ve been shot in the face, but the extension of his arm gives him just the milliseconds he needs to push away the gun, making the bullet hit nothing but air. 

He can’t prevent the second bullet from hitting him, but Markus fights though the system errors and keeps hitting Connor wherever he can, his blows messy but effective. 

Around them people are still fighting and dying, Markus has no idea whether his people are winning or not, but he’s only focused on the other android, never breaking his attention. He manages to blow the gun out of Connor’s hands with a harsh blow, but the RK800 quickly adjusts, his deadly speed and efficiency grabbing the pipe from Markus’ hands. 

He manages to strike Markus across the face, but for some reason decides to discard the metal pipe and lunge at him instead. Markus doesn’t question it, but prepares himself for the blow and spinning them around as it comes. 

They crash into a sandbag barrier, and Connor lands unfortunate, giving Markus the chance to ram his head into the barrier once more. The skin on Connor’s face retreats, breaking with the force of the blow. He tries to fight back, his limbs kicking out sluggishly, a stark difference from the scary efficiency from a few seconds ago. 

Forcing himself to not pay attention to Connor’s desperation, to the fact that he’s an android, Markus puts all his force into a slam at the other’s arm, and with a sickening crush he can hear the plastic break. He pretends not to hear Connor’s groan of pain as he grabs another metal pipe and strikes at his other arm, then his face. 

Connor’s LED turns to red as he watches Markus straighten himself right before he jams the metal rod into his chest, right where his heart is. 

Finally, Markus pulls back, feeling sick at the sight in front of him. He can’t pretend Connor is human when his face shows white chassis, when his LED is blaring red in the last seconds of his shutdown. His voice is mechanic as he speaks, repeating the words he said to Markus when he died in Jericho. 

“It’s not over, Markus. It’ll never be over.” 

Markus watches his LED fade to grey, his eyes becoming lifeless as his head falls back onto the barrier. For a moment, the battle is forgotten, and Markus stares at the dead android in front of him, remembering his own words back in Jericho. _I didn’t want this._

He still doesn’t; Connor is an android, he’s one of them, he’s being used by the _humans_ , being forced to fight his own people. The anger in his voice as he shut down only shows how _alive_ he really is. Regret sets heavily in Markus’ chest, but it quickly turns to hatred. 

He doesn’t feel sympathy as he picks up the RPG, doesn’t feel bad for the lives lost as he pulls the trigger. He watches the rocket fly, moments away from hitting target, and thinks about Connor’s last words. 

_It’s not over._

As the rocket hits the human side in an explosion of fire and screams, securing their victory, Markus can feel something like hope blossoming in his chest. 

He’ll see Connor again, and despite how previous encounters ended, he’s looking forward to it. 

_It’ll never be over._

Markus smiles, feeling the power surge through him as his people cheer around him. 

_Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark? Whoops. Like I said, this is not what I usually write, let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it!! :D


	5. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor doesn't want to stop working, Markus decides he has no choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last ones were kinda dark, this is just pure fluff, so sweet it'll make your teeth rot :)

It’s way too late for this. 

Markus sighs as he finally shuts down his computer. He isn’t finished, not by a long shot. He had thought that two years after androids won their freedom the workload would lessen some, but if anything, Markus is busier than ever. 

The emails will still be there tomorrow, however, and after three days of zero to no sleep he just has to stop. Even androids have their limits. 

He leans back in his chair, stretching his arms as he does so and tiredly checks the time. 

2:12 AM. 

Yeah, it’s way too late for this. Markus doesn’t waste another minute and slowly stands up, making his way out of his small office and into the living room, where another android is seated. 

Connor is still working, his LED spinning yellow as he interfaces with a tablet. This is going to be a challenge. Hopefully, he’ll just be agreeable for once, and will come to bed immediately. 

Markus walks up to him, walking behind the couch and wrapping his arms around Connor’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. “Hey.” 

Connor’s LED stops spinning for a moment and he leans back into the embrace, sighing. “Hey.” 

Markus smiles softly. “Stop working and come to bed?” 

A slow shake of his boyfriend’s head scatters Markus’ hope. “I’m not done.” 

“Neither am I,” Markus agrees. “But we haven’t had a good night’s sleep in three days, and you’re about to roll over. Just come to bed with me.” 

“In a minute, okay?” Connor breaks free from Markus’ arms. “I need to get this done.” 

Markus groans and makes his way around the couch, finally getting a clear view of Connor’s face. Yeah, he’s not going to last much longer either. By the looks of it, Connor’s running on the last of his processing power, and Markus goes to stand in front of him, pushing the tablet down. 

“And how much are you going to get done if you collapse?” 

Connor looks up again, his LED spinning once more. 

“Don’t calculate that,” Markus scolds, stealing the tablet from him. He lets the authority slip into his voice, hoping it will convince this stubborn idiot. “Get up, we’re going to bed.” 

There isn’t much resistance as he throws the tablet away, and Connor leans forward to wrap his arms around Markus. Victory at last. 

“Hmmm, carry me.” 

Markus can’t help the fond smile that creeps onto his face, even as he sighs. Deciding to give in to the tired ball of android, he bends down, placing on arm underneath Connor’s knees, the other behind his shoulder, and scoops him up from the couch in one swift movement. He can feel Connor smile into his chest as he nuzzles his head there, and Markus makes his way into their bedroom. 

A few months ago he wouldn’t have been able to do this. He had put off repairing his legs for a long as he could, first because there just weren’t enough resources, but then because the just idea of having them removed again filled him with cold terror. It was only after he collapsed on the stairs after a long day of work Connor made him go, and Markus only agreed as long as Connor stayed by his side. 

It was so much better, afterward. No more random bouts of pain, no more exhaustion, and no more having to talk Connor into walking to bed himself. 

He places the brunet on their bed, watching fondly as his eyes droop. Apparently the promise of sleep made Connor give in to the exhaustion that grew over the past days, and now he’s on the brink of just toppling over and falling asleep. 

“Come on,” Markus says, tugging on Connor’s hoodie. “Arms up.” 

Connor complies, smiling. “You’re eager to get me naked.” 

“Because you can’t sleep in these clothes, Con.” 

Connor hums. “Keep telling yourself that.” He shoves his hands underneath Markus’ shirt, gliding his fingers over the naked skin there. Markus catches his hands, albeit reluctantly. “I’m not having sex with you while you’re on the brink of collapsing.” 

Connor pouts, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed. “Mean.” 

Markus hums in agreement and start undressing himself, stripping down to his underwear before climbing into the bed. It takes some time to maneuver Connor’s long, non-cooperating limbs to lie with him, but eventually they manage to find a comfortable position. Connor has his head lying on Markus’ chest, one arm hidden beneath the blanket while the other hand absently draws patterns on his chest. 

Markus turns off the light, wrapping his arms around Connor and letting his eyes close as he finally relaxes. “Goodnight, Connor.” 

He doesn’t get a response, and suspects Connor is too tired to even registers Markus has said anything. It doesn’t matter, Markus is just happy he managed to get them into bed without too much issue. He closes his eyes. 

“Markus?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you like me?” 

With a frown, he reopens his eyes, staring down at the mop of brown hair, wondering if he heard it correctly. “What?” 

Connor sighs, and Markus can feel his breath on his chest. “Do you like me?” He repeats. 

“Connor, we’ve been dating for eight months.” 

“Yes but,” Connor pushes himself up slightly, angling his head so Markus can see his face. “Do you just see this as a friends thing or...?” 

Markus lets his head fall back into the pillow, resisting the urge to groan. Connor did this more often than once, when his body ran on such low power he’d just start rambling random things. It’s kind of adorable, but Markus just really wants to sleep right now. 

“Well,” He decides to just give in, brushing a hand through Connor’s hair, smiling as his eyelids flutter at the sensation. “I love you.” 

He had said the words for the first time a week ago, and it felt so good to say. It was true; he loves Connor. He loves him so much it sometimes scares him, he doesn’t think there’s anything he wouldn’t do for him. 

Connor hadn't said it back yet, but that doesn’t matter. Markus knows better than anyone how Connor sometimes struggles with emotions, and he’s willing to give him all the time he needs to figure this out. 

Despite all of that, the next few words slip out before he can stop himself. 

“Do you love me, too?” 

He looks back at Connor when he doesn’t respond, and the concentrated look on his face surprises him. The brunet’s LED is spinning yellow again, as if he’s processing a complicated equation. Eventually, his LED settles back on blue, and brown eyes look up into Markus’ own. 

“I do,” He says. “More than anything.” 

Markus smiles stupidly, his chest swelling up with happiness at the words. He doesn’t say anything but leans down to press a soft kiss to Connor’s lips. Connor eagerly kisses him back before sliding down to lay on his chest again. 

Markus grins. “Even more than Sumo?” 

It’s silent for a moment before Connor responds. “More than anything but Sumo.” 

Markus laughs softly, pulling him close. “I’ll take it.” 

Connor hums, unable to keep his eyes open anymore. Markus decides to leave it at that, reveling in the warmth and love he’s feeling. “Goodnight, love.” 

“G’night.” Comes the mumbled reply, and finally, Connor drifts off to sleep. 

Markus sighs, closing his eyes, repeating the words in his head. I do, more than anything. 

With a broad smile on his face, Markus follows him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this did some healing to everyone <3 Thanks to those that left me comments, you are all so sweet and kind!
> 
> I actually have the next prompt done already, so that'll be earlier than the others :D


	6. Marriage/breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage/breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt I can't find anymore :(

Connor seems way too pleased with himself. 

From where Markus is leaning against a wall with his arms folded, he has a perfect view of the brunet as he walks around the room, introducing himself to several reporters. Connor has never been a fan of standing in the spotlight, but since they’ve returned to the world after taking some time for themselves, the RK800 can’t seem to help himself. 

Markus smiles softly as he remembers the glint in Connor’s eyes when he told him he would introduce Markus as his _ex-boyfriend_ from now on. Markus had just rolled his eyes and let him go, letting him have his way. 

It’s only been two days, but he already knows he’ll never forget the moment when they decided to make it final. They had been talking about it for so long, and it felt good to finally, _finally,_ make it official. 

And from the look of things, Connor feels the same. He seems freer, now, more carefree than Markus has ever seen him before and his small smile turns into a larger one. There are many, many things Markus regrets, but not when it comes to Connor. Not this. 

Markus’ heterochromatic eyes follow the brunet as he walks further, making his way to another reporter. A small smile tugs on Connor’s lips, making Markus sigh and push himself away from the wall. 

Connor has his back turned towards him, but as he approaches the pair the reporter notices him, causing Connor to look back. Their eyes meet, and Markus wonders if those deep browns will ever fail to take his breath away. 

It only takes a second before a mischief glaze spreads over Connor’s eyes, almost making Markus regret coming over. Connor turns his attention back to the reporter, his expression carefully shielded. 

“This is Markus,” He says. “My ex-boyfriend.” 

Markus sighs, softly elbowing Connor in the side. “Stop calling me that.” He turns to the reporter and shakes his hand, smiling. 

“I’m his husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd like you that one? :)


	7. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rain ruins plans, the boys make do with what they've got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final prompt! yeeeeeeeeeeeet

Connor could feel his hope drain further and further down with each passing second as he stares out of the window. Endless rain pours from the sky, throwing the world in a dark and grim mood, defiantly not suitable for going outside. 

Strong arms wrap around Connor’s waist as a chin lands on his shoulder. “I don’t think it’s gonna clear up.” Markus sighs. 

“You don’t know that,” Connor says. “Just give it a few more minutes.” 

Markus hums, his voice vibrating into Connor’s shoulder. “You said that thirty minutes ago. I checked the weather forecast, it’s going to keep raining the whole day.” 

Connor groans in frustration, the disappointment he’s been suppressing now flooding through his body, making him pout. One day, that’s all they had. One day without any work, no phone calls or meetings or emergencies, just a free day. 

They had planned to go to the woods, an idea that Hank of all people proposed to him. Connor had prepared it all, he even bought those special thirium foods that are starting to grow popular. It would just be a day with him and Markus, away from everything for a while. 

But out of all things, Connor forgot the weather, the stupid weather that is laughing in his face as the sky cries. He just wanted things to work in his favor for once. 

“We only have today,” He whines. “I wanted to take you to that lake, and show you the forest.” 

“I know,” Markus lips brush his neck. “We’ll just do it another time, okay?” 

Connor laughs humorlessly. “In five years when we get another day off?” 

A chuckle escapes Markus, and he pulls back from Connor, spinning him around so they’re face to face. “Don’t be so negative. We can just spend the day here, it’ll be fun, too.” 

Connor pouts at the idea of being locked in their home for the whole day when he had his mind set on going out, but one last look out of the window shows him he has no other choice than to just accept it. “What do you suggest we do?” 

“Well,” Markus says, his hands resting at Connor’s side. “we could just do whatever. How about some chess?” 

“No,” Connor immediately responds. “We’re not playing chess.” 

Markus laughs softly. “You can’t win if you never play, Con.” 

“I can’t win, period.” Connor huffs. When Markus fist taught him how to play, he had won, but Connor quickly got familiar with his strategies and managed to win just as often as he lost, but recently Markus had been undefeatable. Connor suspects it has something to do with their first interface, Markus knows him too well, and with his years of experience in chess he’s just always one step ahead, even for Connor’s advanced systems. And Connor doesn’t like losing, so sue him. 

“No chess,” Connor states, interwinding his fingers behind Markus’ neck. “What else you got?” 

Markus’ eyes glide around the room, thinking. Eventually, he smiles. “I can think of a few things.”

* * *

The room is basked in darkness for the most part, the only light coming from the countless candles spread throughout the living room and from the city lights outside the window. The sound of rain splashing against the glass is a nice background noise as the tv plays an old movie. 

Markus and Connor are lying in the middle of the room where the couch usually stands. They pushed it aside and threw every single blanket and pillow they have into a pile, creating the softest fort of softness. 

Connor smiles as he lies pressed into Markus’ side with an arm draped over his shoulder, thoughts of the original plans long forgotten. It’s nice, like this. Just the two of them, lying in their own little home they’ve created over the years. 

Despite the nice atmosphere though, he can’t help but comment on the movie. 

“I don’t see how this is supposed to be romantic.” 

Markus shifts slightly before answering. “They found each other, and now they’re side by side as disaster strikes.” 

“They’re drowning.” 

“He’s saving her.” 

“He’s getting the short end of it.” 

Markus snorts, shaking his head slightly. “Let me guess, you would’ve shared the door?” 

Connor considers this for a moment, analyzing the screen before answering. “No,” He decides. “Despite the size, it wouldn’t have been able to support both of them, but I would’ve at least made sure to get him the life vest, since he’s in the water. Also, if she had just stayed in the lifeboat, he would’ve been better off. He’s been saving her this entire movie, what has she done for him?” 

“The people with life vests still died, though.” Markus counters. “And she didn’t need to do anything for him, they love each other.” 

“And now he’s dead.” 

“Well, yeah,” Markus sighs, leaning back. “But that’s just the sad conclusion to make people cry I suppose.” 

Connor hums, and they fall into silence again as the movie draws closer to its ending. When it does, though, Connor burst into laughter. 

“She threw the diamond away?” 

Markus turns his head to look at him, frowning. “Why is that so funny?” 

“That thing is worth millions and she just-” 

“It’s symbolic.” 

“It’s ridiculous. Even if it is symbolic, she could’ve just, sold it or something and donated the money to a poor artist to honor Jack.” 

Markus sighs, dropping his head onto Connor’s shoulder. 

“What?” Connor asks, shoving at his head. “You know it’s true.” 

“Maybe,” Markus says. “But I think it works better this way. It’s a great movie.” 

“It had its moments,” Connor says. Getting an idea, he suddenly sits up straight as the credits roll, looking Markus in the eye. “Hey Markus,” He pauses for a moment, downloading the voice he just spent over two hours listening to. “Draw me like one of your French girls.” 

“Okay, that is disturbing, please don’t ever do that again.” A lazy grin slides on his face. “And I tried that once, remember? But you couldn’t sit still long enough.” 

“It was cold,” Connor crawls closer again, climbing on top of his boyfriend. “You could’ve just copied the things you saw, but you took forever.” 

“I was painting what I saw, not just a copy of reality.” 

“Very artistic,” Connor presses a quick kiss to his lips. “But still cold.” 

“We can try again,” Markus suggests while leaning back as Connor presses him down on the floor. “I’ll make sure that it’s warm enough for you.” 

Connor smiles. “Or, we can skip the painting altogether and move on to the fun part.” 

Markus laughs. “I’m starting to rub off on you.” 

Connor raises an eyebrow, and Markus slaps his chest. “Not like that, you know what I mean.” 

“Still,” Connor leans down again, smiling. “I don’t mind.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

“I know.” 

“I love you, though.” 

“I know.” 

“Connor-” 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually managed to write all of these, like, I never stick to deadlines but look at me go XD  
> Thank you so much if you left a comment, all the sweet words really filled my heart and I can't stop smiling when reading them <3<3<3<3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did :D
> 
> (PS check out my account for more RK1K content ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please leave me a comment if you did! 
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr: [friendly-neighbourhood-writer](https://friendly-neighbourhood-writer.tumblr.com)!


End file.
